


Reckless

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Bucky tries to protect you but goes about it all the wrong way





	Reckless

You’re sitting in the back of the quinjet legs folded tightly, your mouth in a thin line. You’re pissed. Bucky had been acting especially reckless lately, you don’t know what has gotten into him. When you were covering him on one of his suicide runs you had let your guard down to attack and attack Hydra did. You were sure that your wrist was broken and you were bleeding heavily from where the Hydra agent’s knife had caught you. You were trying to keep pressure on the wound but the pain from your wrist wasn’t making it easy.   
“Can I sit down?” Bucky asks softly.   
“If you must.” You don’t really want him to know you’re hurt but he’s not stupid. He’ll figure it out.   
“Are you mad at me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“You’re not invincible Buck!” You snap.   
“More invincible than you.” You glare at him and he motions to your injured arm. “That came out wrong.” He says attempting to backpedal.   
“Yea I took this hit when I was covering your six!” You turn away from him and do your best not to wince.   
“I’m sorry doll. It’s just, if I can take more people out than you don’t have to and I can protect you.”  
“How did that plan work for you today?” You ask softly. His heart is, apparently, in the right place.   
“Not well. I’m sorry you got hurt because of me.”   
“It’s not so bad.” You turn back toward him and rest your head against his arm. “You have to communicate. If you would have told me you were going in I could’ve moved my position so that I wasn’t so exposed.”  
“I’m sorry doll. I hate to see you like this. Here. Let me see.” He takes hold of your injured arm and gently starts to wrap the cut with some gauze you hadn’t noticed in your anger.   
“Ow!” You hiss causing Bucky to freeze. “I think I broke the wrist.” You admit softly.   
“Oh doll I’m so sorry. I’m horrible.” He looks so sad.   
“It’s okay. I’ll heal. Granted not as fast as you will but I’ll heal.”  
“That’s why I’ve been so aggressive lately. I can’t stand seeing you hurt.”  
“I can’t watch you get hurt either James. This is a two way street.”  
“You’re right.” He wraps his arms around you pulling you tightly to him.   
“I know.” He laughs softly and you put your uninjured hand on his cheek. “I love you James Barnes. I can’t keep watching you do this. Please don’t make me.”  
“I love you too doll. I still need to protect you but I’ll quit being so aggressive about it.”  
“Deal.” You agree knowing that’s the best you’re going to get from him. He kisses you softly on the top of the head. You tilt your head up and kiss his lips. Reminding him how much he means to you. Pulling away you snuggle into his chest and close your eyes, thankful that you can fall asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.


End file.
